


Relationship Test

by Dontmindme9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Newlywed Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindme9/pseuds/Dontmindme9
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa go along with Mattsun and Makki's game to test how well they know each other. They are a couple in High School but not married, yet (according to Oikawa). They are asked questioned and earn points based on the answers of the other.





	Relationship Test

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute short story about for International Fanworks day 2018. Since valentines was just yesterday, I decided to keep it themed that way. I watched a couple play this game on Youtube, so I thought IwaOi would be funny to write playing this game. Please enjoy!

“Makkiiiiiii!” Oikawa jumped onto his friend in greeting. Both their bags fell to the ground right before they did. Their school uniforms were covered in dust and dirt from the sidewalk below them. Matsun watched with a sly smile, stifling his giggles while Iwaizumi took his sweet time catching up.

The cold winter sun broke through thick gray clouds to light their way down the road to Iwaizumi’s house. Oikawa’s house wasn’t much farther down the street, but Iwa-chan’s parents weren’t home so that meant they could be as loud as possible. It was a natural option, and with both their parents always complaining about having all four boys in one house it was best for everyone. 

“Get off of me, Oikawa!” Makki shoved his friend off and dusted himself off before glaring at his boyfriend. “You saw him coming, didn’t you? And you didn’t even bother helping me up after, how rude.”

Mattsun simply shrugged, unable to shake off his amused grin.

“You could have at least yelled at Oikawa in my defense…”

“I think Iwaizumi’s got that covered.”

Once said teen approached, his endless line of scolding began. Curses and lectures for his childish boyfriend now covered in dirt. Oikawa didn’t even flinch from all the insults. Instead, he smiled lovingly as if the curses were compliments.

“It’s like he’s Oikawa’s mother.” Mattsun snickered, Makki following suit.

“I heard that.” The strong male glared over but finally shut his mouth long enough for Oikawa to get a word in.

“I don’t know what I’d do without my Iwa-chan to look out for me.” Oikawa mocked a tear falling down his cheek with a heart placed on top of his heart. He was quickly silenced but a punch in the arm. “This is abuse!” He cried.

“Someone call the cops.” Makki teased, leaning on his taller boyfriend. His brown pants now had a dark smudge on both knees, and his white suit jacket was brown at the back. “Oh, Mattsun~ look what he did to me!”

However, the other simply laughed.

Once they reached Iwaizumi house, Oikawa pulled out a spare set of keys and unlocked the door. Makki and Mattsun raised an eyebrow with suspicion, which was the reaction Oikawa wanted. He purposefully bragged about having a set of keys to his boyfriend's house, even though he had them way before they were dating and had only been friends. But those two idiots didn’t need to know that.

Iwa-chan gathered food of all kinds; chips, microwave popcorn along week old pizza to feed the boys up in Iwaizumi’s room.

It hasn’t changed since they were little, with faded glowing star stickers on the ceiling and dark blue walls with paintings of bugs of all kinds. Most were beetles; the third year’s favourite bug. He could go on and on about different types, and he would still do so as a third year in high school. There was one side of the wall that was painted to be Godzilla themed. A large monstrous shadow was towering over the skyscrapers of a city. His love for that movie hasn’t changed either.

Once they were all settled down with the pillows and blankets of what once was a made bed onto the floor for comfort, they began their activity.

“Mattsun and Makki, you guys said you planned something?” Oikawa tilted his head to look at the other two. They gave each other a quick glance before Makki pulled out two whiteboards from his backpack while Mattsun pulled out cue cards.

“Did you steal those whiteboards from the school?” Iwaizumi asked with a roll of his eyes after taking the small board into his hands. These were often used in math class to avoid wasting paper.

“I’ll put them back before school starts on Monday,” Maki promised without even an ounce of shame. “It’s only two. They won’t miss it.”

Iwa-chan gave him a look of disapproval but didn’t say anything more. As long as they got returned he’d be okay with it.

“We’re playing… Drumroll please!” Mattsun announced while Makki clapped his thighs. “The newlywed game!”

“Who’s married?” Iwa-chan asked. 

“We are!” Oikawa latched onto his boyfriend's arm and looked up with pleading eyes.

“We are not.” He shrugged the other off despite his protests.

“Whaaaatt~.” Oizawa mocked a cry. “One day we will.”

“Well I know I’m not proposing.”

Oikawa pouted some more but left Iwaizumi his space. “If I win this game, you have to marry me.”

His boyfriend huffed. “That’s not something you can wager for a stupid game.”

“If you don’t like it then _you_ win.” Oikawa challenged. He knew Iwa-chan could never back down from a challenge, especially from Oikawa. He was always used to beating people at everything, especially arm wrestles. Iwaizumi has yet to lose to someone in the school.

“Fine.” Iwaizumi finally agreed. “When I win, you give me back my house key. Last week you came in and ate all of my mother’s leftover birthday cake.”

“She said I could!”

“She said you could have _some_.”

“Aren’t we off to a great start,” Mattsun commented. He pulled out the first cue card to begin the game. “This one’s worth one point to Oikawa if you get it right. What’s Iwazuimi’s favourite movie?”

“Ha! Easy.” The two quickly scribbled their answers. After counting down from three, they both revealed ‘godzilla’ which was an easy one.

Oikawa: 1, Iwaizumi: 0

“For Iwaizumi: Oikawa’s favourite colour.”

Both answered turquoise. It was one all.

“Now it’s for both of you,” Mattsun announced. “Where was your first date and what did you do. You have to agree to get the point, or the other agrees that the other was right.”

The two looked each other down, not saying a word as they both thought for a moment. Iwa-chan was the first to start scribbling something down.

“No fair!” The volleyball captain complained. “How do I know what we considered our first date?” Finally, he thought of what it _could_ be, but he wasn’t satisfied.

They revealed their answers.

Iwaizumi: _Searching for beatles in the forest by our house._

Oikawa: _Cleaning up the gym after practice._

“How are either of those dates.” Makki sighed with a palm to the face. He wasn’t as much surprised as he was disappointed. Since they were childhood friends, basically their entire lives could count as a date in their books. The list could go on and on.

“Dude we were ten.” Oikawa pointed out when remembering the experiences they shared in the woods. Although Oikawa hated bugs with a vibrant passion, he would tolerate going out because his best friend loved it so much.

“We went when we were twelve too.” Iwaizumi reminded.

“I didn’t even know I was gay back then!”

“I did.” His boyfriend folded his arms and looked away. “Besides, it’s a better answer than _cleaning the gym_. We were putting away volleyball equipment after practice! Who even considers that a date?”

“I specifically remember being like ‘oh Iwa-chan we’re all alone~. It’s like we're on a date or something.’ and you were all like ‘uh huh.’” Oikawa made multiple hand gestures and facial expressions for the characters speaking to go along with his story.

“That was a ‘please shut up before I hit you’ kind of ‘uh huh.’” He defended himself, his expression getting more a more furrowed. Usually, Oikawa would tease him about getting wrinkles with a face like that, but they were too busy arguing over another matter.

“Then what _was_ your first date,” Makki questioned. “There’s gotta be a time when one of you asked the other on an official date.”

There was a long silence. “Nothing comes to mind…” Iwaizumi admitted. “I think we just kinda, started dating all of a sudden.”

“I think neither of them gets a point, that was pathetic.” Mattsun shook his head and prepared the next question. “What two things would Oikawa bring with him to an isolated island? One point for each correct item.”

“Let’s hope one is a sinking ship.” Iwaizumi suggested under his breath. It was harsh but in a teasing way. His boyfriend frowned but didn’t take any personal offense. That was how Iwa-chan always showed his affection. It could be cute, sometimes.

“I feel like this ship is sinking,” Makki commented. Mattsun laughed and nodded as he glanced at the frustrated couple.

Iwaizumi: _1) volleyball 2) his nephew_

Oikawa: _1) Volleyball 2) Iwa-chan_

“Ew, don’t take me. I don’t wanna be stuck on an island with you for who knows how long.” Iwazumi complained but gave up an embarrassed blush when Oikawa winked at him. “I can’t believe you.” He rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t take my little Takeru someplace that isn’t safe! He’d get hurt!” Oikawa explained.

Iwaizumi: 2

Oikawa: 1

“What is the worst thing about Iwaizumi?”

“That’s mean! I could never think of something bad about my Iwa-chan!” However, Oikawa began to scribbled furiously away on the board right after the statement.

Iwaizumi: I call him mean nicknames even though he deserves it ‘cause he’s an idiot.

Oikawa: I think he loves Godzilla more than me and he has morning breath and beats me up all the time and calls me mean names even though he’s joking.

“That’s a little much…” Iwaizumi frowned.

“I was kidding!” Oikawa hugged his boyfriend and rocked slightly. “You’re perfect to me, Iwa-chan!”

“Now you’re being cheesy.” He pushed the other off of him.

“So cold.” Oikawa cried.

“Is that a point to Iwaizumi?” Makki asked, pen ready on his piece of paper.

“He wrote a million things, and I at least got one right.”

“True… 3:1 for Iwa.”

“How is he winning!”

“Because I’m the better boyfriend.”

“Next question; Iwaizumi, what’s the weirdest thing Oikawa’s done?”

“That’s too many things.” Iwaizumi began writing down a list of his extremely strange boyfriend.

“I hate this game.” Oikawa began writing things he assumes his boyfriend will write, which to be honest, is way too many.

Iwaizumi: _Sleepwalking into the street calling for the aliens to pick him up_

Oikawa: _talking to aliens_

Oikawa looked at the ground in shame. “It was early on a Monday morning ok?”

Mattsun and Makki were doubling over with laughter. They laughed hard enough for tears to fall from their barely visible eyes. Oikawa was quickly getting annoyed.

“I wish the aliens would take me right now.” He pouted, although only half joking. His patience was running thin. Oikawa could only take so much teasing and hurtful words for so long. Eventually, he would get bored if it came all at once, humiliating him.

Iwaizumi noticed but didn’t say anything.

3:2

“If Oikawa was dating someone else, who would it be?”

“I know!” Oikawa smirked villainously as he jotted down a name. His boyfriend took slightly longer to come up with one.

Iwaizumi: _Mattsun_

Oikawa: _Kuroo_

“Oh, I didn’t think about that,” Iwa-chan admitted after seeing the response.

“Who’s hotter, Kuroo or me?” Mattsun questioned Oikawa excitedly.

“Kuroo.” Both Oikawa and Makki replied in unison.

The teen was quite offended to be betrayed by both one of his best friends and boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Makki shrugged. He only ever calls Mattsun ‘babe’ jokingly. He would sooner be caught dead than using such a dumb term literally. “I mean have you _seen_ that body?”

Both Oikawa and Makki hummed as they thought about Kuroo. Iwaizumi gave his boyfriend a slap to the back of the head.

“Next time I see that cat-freak I’ll make sure to break his nose a couple of times, so he’s less attractive.” Iwaizumi promised.

“Aw, angry Iwa-chan!” Oikawa patted his lover on the head. “Don’t worry; you’re still my number one! Besides, you can totally beat Kuroo in an arm wrestle.”

The vice-captain rolled his eyes.

“Alright, two more questions and then games over,” Mattsun announced. “If Iwaizumi was a dog, what dog would he be?”

Iwaizumi: _Bulldog_

Oikawa: _Bulldog_

“Interesting choice,” Makki pretended to ponder. “Please explain.”

“‘Cause Iwa-chan’s so big and strong, but actually he’s a softy who just needs love like every other dog.” Oikawa singsonged his sentence with continuous blinking and fake admiration twinkling in his eyes.

“I just like bulldogs. They’re cool.” Iwaizumi admitted the truth. “I also had one growing up.”

“Ohh~” Makki grinned. “It’s tied 3-3. Tiebreaker right here!”

“Alright, last question: the best event of your life.” Mattsun didn’t read from the cue cards this time. He smiled slyly at the couple in front of him. “You put your answer and then the answer you think the other will put.”

This question took more time to think about. It involved a lot more since they had to come up with two answers. Iwaizumi was the first to begin writing down.

Once they were done, they revealed their boards.

Iwaizumi: _1) Agetashi Tofu 2) me_

Oikawa: _1) my Iwa-chan of course 2) his beautiful boyfriend (me)_

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa ripped the board from his hands. “What is this? How could you pick food over me?! I’m so heartbroken!” He pretended to faint classic princess style with a hand on the forehead followed by an exaggerated gasp.

“I win, give me the key.” Iwaizumi already began digging in his boyfriend’s backpack for the key.

“Wait!” The other jumped on top of the bag before he could reach it in desperation to stop him. “Don’t take it away from me!”

The vice-captain punched his arm half-heartedly. “I wasn’t actually, Trashykawa.” Oikawa perched up at his sudden honesty. “But I do want a prize.”

“Should Makki and Mattsun leave the room?” Oikawa suggested, both excited and bewildered.

That comment earned him another punch to the arm. “In your dreams.” He rolled his eyes. “No, I want you to take me out for dinner tonight.”

The volleyball captain brightened up immediately. “Your wish is my command, my love!” He already began packing his stuff to leave. “I’ll go home and change See you in a bit, bye sugar plumb!”

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do I love this guy again?”

The other two boys in the room shrugged. “I thought for sure that game would cause you guys to break up,” Makki admitted.

“Instead you guys managed to come even closer as a couple.” Mattsun raised his eyebrows with shock.

“Guess I better text Kuroo and tell him the plan failed.” Makki gathered his things while pulling out his phone to type in a message.

“What?”

“Nothing!” The two ran out laughing.

Iwaizumi didn’t bother chasing them, though. He has a date with the love of his life, he better look good, although Oikawa always says he does no matter what he wears. Despite his very many flaws, Iwaizumi can work past them to see the real Oikawa. And it seems it worked the other way around as well.


End file.
